


Это мой ритм, и я танцую под него

by winni_w



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: что было после того, как Коричневого оставили умирать в машине.<br/>Примечание: "Мексика — мой ритм, и я танцую под него" — фраза Сэндса из "Однажды в Мексике", в конце истории Сэндса ослепили, но он продолжал бороться. <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это мой ритм, и я танцую под него

Выстрел в лоб — далеко не всегда окончательный приговор. Мистер Коричневый выяснил это на себе лично.  
Когда ему влепили прямой в голову, то этот прямой получился, в общем-то, по касательной. Кожа на лбу — там, где граница волос — разошлась, это верно, и мясо содрало неплохо, и череп треснул, а как же без этого? Как-то так лихо выстрелили, что кровь потекла бедняге в глаза, в них противно защипало, и мистер Коричневый ничего не мог уже видеть; выстрел также вызвал сотрясение, поэтому и соображать парень тоже не мог. Вот и получилось, что вместо того, чтобы попытаться сдать назад и свалить нахуй, он въехал в припаркованную машину, а Белый с Оранжевым, чувствуя, что время утекало быстрее жидкости из головы Коричневого, решили бросить водилу на месте.

Они не оглядывались, потому что там дорогу перегораживала полицейская машина с двумя — вот так оказия! — мертвыми копами. И внезапно получилось, что причиной их смерти явился мистер Белый, и ему как-то не с руки было оставаться примороженным к полицейским. Да, самой прямой причиной — он их застрелил, и его выстрелы прошли ни черта не по касательной, а натурально сделали дуршлаг из людей. Теперь сквозь них можно было процеживать компот, хотя вряд ли бы кто-нибудь этим занялся.

Уж точно не японский турист, осторожно выглянунивший из офиса по аренде машин, который стоял как раз рядом с той злополучной парковкой. На улице после ухода той парочки никто и ничто не шевелилось — все попрятались. Выждав какое-то время, японец сделал вывод, что больше стрелять не будут, и отважно метнулся к своей машине. Да, к своей — в нее-то и врезался автомобиль Псов. Ему насрать было на умирающего Коричневого. Он печалился о своем, мать его, транспортном средстве, но!

Он тут же перестал печалиться, потому что мистер Коричневый, который казался мертвее мертвого, внезапно выпал из машины, поднялся, шатаясь, и протянул дрожащие руки.  
— Я ничего не вижу, — застонал он. — Мои глаза!  
Кровь лилась из красного месива на лбу и красивыми ручейками раскрашивала белую рубашку, так что теперь мистер Коричневый слегка походил на ебанутую зебру, только вместо черного — красный. А так — вообще похож, и по уровню соображалки тоже, ведь у него треснул череп, понимаете. Ему было страшно больно, он знал, что ему как-то надо добраться до врача, но поскольку кровь залепила глаза и уже даже начала подсыхать, от чего зудило нещадно, то дорогу мистер Коричневый различал плохо. 

Но профессионал может обойтись и без зрения.   
Японец издал странный горловой звук, и мистер Коричневый вскинулся — не просто вскинулся, а выхватил пистолет и шмальнул в туриста. Наповал. Он же не знал, что это фактически случайный прохожий.   
— Я живу жизнью сумасшедшего, — прошептал он. — Я устанавливаю формы, я же смотрю на их падение. Это мой ритм, и я танцую под него.  
Неизвестно, почему он сказал эти слова, может быть, это был бред от повреждения мозга. Все видели лишь, как он пошел, шатаясь, ебанутой зеброй в лос-анджелесский закат.


End file.
